L'homme au chapeau
by Jereood29
Summary: O.S. écrit en honneur à l'homme au chapeau tué par Sweeney Todd lors de la chanson Johanna.


**Coucou me revoilà ! Bonne année à tous ! Bon je vous prévient tout de suite cet O.S. est mon 1er texte sur Sweeney Todd alors soyez indulgents. **

_**Pour la p'tite histoire: J'était dans un magasin, en train de lire une interview des acteurs d'une série tv "The Vampire Diaries" dans séries mag quand une des réponses de Ian S. m'a intriguée. Il disait vouloir faire un épisode musical où il chanterait et danserait en tuant des gens, comme Johnny Depp dans Sweeney Todd. J'ai cherché des infos sur le net, j'ai pu voir le film et je suis tombée fan ! J'adore tout dans ce film !**_

_**Par contre il y a un moment qui m'a marquée, c'est pendant la reprise de Johanna quand Sweeney tue un type (normal me direz vous) et qu'il balance son chapeau dans la trappe juste après le corps. Je sais c'est débile, mais je sais pas pourquoi quand je repense à ce film, c'est ce moment qui me revient en tête en premier.**_

_**Donc, comme hier soir cette scène me tournait dans la tête, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire à cet homme. J'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**Edit 22mai 2011:** CC! Non je ne suis pas morte (bonne nouvelle pour certains, mauvaise pour d'autres !) j'étais juste tellement occuppée par mon entrée au lycée et par ma nouvelle fic que j'ai pas pus poster de nouvelles choses. Mais bon ma nouvelle fiction est finie et postée mais pas sur car c'est pas vraiment une fanfic. Elle est postée sur le site Calamé. J'y suis inscrite sous le même nom qu'ici. Cet os est un extrait de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_J29_****

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

J'étais assis sur un banc dans une quelconque rue, je venais de finir de lire le journal d'aujourd'hui. La nouvelle la plus intéressante du jour était celle de l'arrivée du Darcy-bennet dans notre port, un bateau de marchandises. Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose à Londres en ce moment.

Je regardais les passants quand je vis mon bon ami s'avancer vers moi: nous nous étions rencontrés à l'imprimerie d'un modeste hebdomadaire et, tout comme moi, aujourd'hui était son jour de congé.

Il me salua avec son chapeau et j'en fis de même avec le mien. Il s'assit à mon coté et nous discutions de différentes choses, pour passer le temps.

_«Vous savez mon cher, ma tante m'a invité à passer la journée avec elle._

_-Votre tante ? _

_Celle qui vit près de Full street ?_

_-Elle-même. Dite-moi, cela vous plairait-il de m'accompagner ? Cela fait un moment que vous ne l'avez point vue._

_-Non merci, mon ami j'ai déjà autre chose de prévu pour la journée. Vous souvenez-vous de Aloyssa ?_

_-La charmante demoiselle que vous m'avez présentée il y a une semaine ? Oui, parfaitement._

_-Et bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle tout à l'heure aux jardins Lincoln's Inn. Je compte lui demander sa main.»_

Mon ami me félicita puis se leva pour aller rejoindre sa tante. Avant de partir cependant, il me dit que j'étais plutôt mal rasé et me conseilla un barbier très réputé qui à ouvert récemment à Fleet street, Sweeney Todd.

Je passais ma main sur le bas de mon visage, c'est vrai que j'étais assez mal rasé, je vais trop vite le matin. J'avais du temps avant mon rendez-vous, je décidais donc de suivre son conseil et me rendit sur Fleet street.

Je frappais à la porte et le barbier m'ouvrit. Il me débarrassa de mon manteau et de mon chapeau, les posa sur un porte-manteau prés de l'entrée, m'indiqua le fauteuil, tout ça sans dire un mot. Je décidait d'engager la conversation.

_«La pièce est peu lugubre, vous devriez l'égailler un peu._

Il étalait la mousse sur mon visage, silencieux.

_-Vous avez ouvert asser récemment parait-il ?_

Il aiguisait son rasoir, toujours sans dire un mot.

_-Vous avez beaucoup de clients en ce moment ?»_ Il restait muet et commençais à passer le rasoir sur ma peau. Je me taisais.

Je l'entendis murmurer un prénom _«Johanna»_ et soudain je sentis la lame du rasoir s'enfoncer profondément dans ma gorge, la douleur était intense, je ne pouvais même pas crier. Je voulu lever les yeux sur le barbier mais je sentis mon corps basculer en arrière, puis ce fut l'obscurité. Soudain, je sentis une douleur lancinante sur le sommet de ma tête, puis plus rien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Alors comment vous trouvez ? Laissez une review.**

**Encore une fois bonne année 2011 à vous tous !**

**J29**


End file.
